madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis
Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis is the fourth episode in the Madness Combat series by Krinkels and the first installment in the "Tricky saga". It involves Hank J. Wimbleton as the protagonist once again, hunting down Tricky in Club M. It was released on June 3rd, 2004. Plot The episode begins with Hank being bandaged after being shot by Jesus at the end of Madness Combat 2: Redeemer, then again being bandaged after being impaled by Jesus' sword at the ending of Madness Combat 3: Avenger and Tricky putting on an iron mask, with subtitles saying: "'NO REGRET, NO REMORSE, NO REASON, ONLY MADNESS, SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA... '" It then shows Hank driving in his car towards Club M, crashing into two smokers leaning against a wall when he gets there. He then exits his car, arming himself with a suppressed M-11 and puts a 1911A1 in his pocket, and then he enters the club. He easily shoots his way through the guards, and gets an AK-47 after his M-11 runs out of ammo. He sets the AK-47 to "mega"— fully automatic operation— and brutally kills more grunts. He also encounters the very first 1337 agent of the series, whom he kills with a baton and steals his Desert Eagle. He makes his way around the corner of the room, killing more grunts and obtaining a dragon sword from its owner. After killing a grunt who threatened to shoot Hank with a dropped MP5, he proceeds to the next room, killing grunts with the MP5 and an iron pipe. In the basement of the building, Tricky is being a DJ in front of a crowd of grunts. Hank shoots Tricky from the very opposite side of the room, but Tricky simply gets up and commands the grunts to have at him. Hank makes his way to Tricky, slice-and-dicing every grunt standing in his way. Pushing the tip of his katana to Tricky's mask, Hank prepares to do what he came for and kill Tricky, when out of nowhere, Jesus smashes the door in, crushing a grunt that cowered from Hank and smoked a cigarette in the meantime. With him, Jesus brought the 1337 agent, zombified to obey and assist Jesus with a G36. Jesus raises his hands and zombifies the entire dead crowd. The ones still able to stand up have at Hank, who kills the crowd again with his 1911A1 and katana, making his way to the entrance of the room to kill Jesus and the 1337 agent assisting him. As Hank engages, the zombified 1337 agent draws his gun and fires multiple rounds at Hank's body. Hank's adept agility allows him to deflect most of the bullets with the sword, but he fails to block one and gets shot in the neck, falling to the ground and even startling Tricky. When the zombified agent aims his gun on Hank's head to finish him, Hank quickly grabs his katana and slices the agent's head through the middle. In a final attempt to retaliate, Jesus grabs his Desert Eagle and penetrates Hank's body with a few more shots. Hank, realizing he does not have a lot of time, takes a detonator he hid out under his garment and blows himself up with a suicide bomb, killing Jesus in the process. Tricky, who was watching the fight, just shrugs and puts on the Techno Chicken Dance. The episode ends with the text 'And he danced...' Weapons Image: 1911A1_MC4.png|1911A1 Custom Image: AK47 MC4.png|AK-47 Image: AUG MC4.png|AUG Image:Bat MC3.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Binarysword MC4.png|Binary sword Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image: Deagle_MC4.png|Desert Eagle Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image: FAL MC4.png|FAL Image: FAMAS MC4.png|FAMAS Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image: G36 MC4.png|G36 Image:Knife2 MC3.png|Iron knife Image:Pipe MC4.png|Iron pipe Image:Broadsword MC4.png|Iron sword Image: M11 MC4.png|M-11 Image: M16 MC4.png|M16 Image: MP5 MC4.png|MP5 Image: MP5K MC4.png|MP5K Image: Shotgun MC4b.png|Mossberg 500 Image: PPK_MC2.png|PPK Image: Suicidebomb MC4.png|Suicide bomb Image:Switchblade MC4.png|Switchblade Image: TMP MC4.png|TMP Image:TrenchKnife MC3.png|Trench knife Trivia *This episode was originally going to be the end of the series. *The preloader for the episode shows Hank holding a large sword over his back, and when the animation starts playing, Hank throws the sword at a grunt. **This marks the only kill the iron sword has ever gotten. *Unless outdoors is counted, the last room where Tricky is a DJ has more kills than any other room in the series. *A grunt who is smoking in Club M does not do anything, even in his zombie form. He simply spectated the massacre in the club and he let off a drop of perspiration in shock and awe, he proceeds to smoke a cigarette, but is quickly crushed by Jesus breaking the door down, and when he was revived, he didn't even get the chance to put up a fight and was quickly eliminated by Hank. *This is the first episode to feature characters with two feet from all views. *This is the first episode to feature the new "realistic zombies." *In the beginning cutscene, the Desert Eagle used in Madness Combat 2: Redeemer is designed differently than in the actual animation. Cut to Jesus stabbing Hank in MC3, and Hank is also holding a Mossberg 500 that is differently styled. *This episode so far is the first to introduce a FPS-style in the animation series, as the camera shows Hank aiming the iron sights and firing his MP5 at Tricky. *This is the first time a character's brain is shown. The second time a brain is shown is in Incident: 110A. Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations